Queen Kai
| birthday = | gender =Female | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation =Ruler of the | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Tiger School of Martial Arts | homeworld =Queen Kai's Planet | relatives = | education = | ultimate attack =Kaiōken | signature attack =Ome no Shimo | manga debut =Legacy of Power | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Queen Kai or otherwise known as North Kai is a deity, and the ruler of the North Galaxy, presiding over all that happens in her part of space. To the mortals of her realm she is known as (ガイア, earth mother). She has a rivalry with the West Kai, due to the kai encroaching on her territory. She is the head teacher and founder of the Tiger School of Martial Arts. Appearance and Personality Biography Not much is known about her past, only that she was chosen to become a Kai at a young age. She has taught several hundreds of thousands of students but none of them have been able to master all of her techniques namely the Kaio-ken, as all have died eventually after using it. ??? *Legacy of Power (Debut in 05 MA) Otherworld Saga *The Winding Path (Part 1) *The Winding Path (Part 2) Powers and Abilities As a Kai, Gaia while she is a deity is not immortal but rather very long lived, using Ki to retain a youthful appearance. Her power level is kept at a constant 4,500, however her true full power is unknown. She has a considerable aptitude for Hand to Hand Combat as well as Ki Blasts. Ome no Shimo (お目の霜, Eyes of Frost): One of her signature techniques, and is used not for combat, but rather as a punishment for failing her morality test. When one fails they are enveloped in a blue light and then in a flash they are frozen to the core and left as a warning to those behind them. : Using Ki, she is able to fly over great distances. : This allows her to instantly transport herself to anywhere in the universe. Kaio-ken: As the creator of this technique she has access to its power and with it she is able to increase her power levels by different multipliers. Not many have been taught this technique as it has a nasty consequence of the user (when not a kai) die after the exertion. : One of her best kept abilities is her ability to completely unlock someones full potential, when she does so they are able to live up to their bodies fullest and unrestrained might. Life Restoration: Only working once, the Queen has the power to restore to life a pure hearted individual. This power is limited to a select few individuals that train with her and it drains her own long life force to infuse a being with enough energy to return to the living. To date only two individuals have been restored and they are Miko Tachibana and Zack Blade. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Kais